


Shake Up Christmas

by Eri_Hime



Series: Time for Christmas Mood is ON [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, idk what more to add xD, they are happy, they have dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_Hime/pseuds/Eri_Hime
Summary: Hajime is back home to spend promised Christmas with his lover. But the question is... Is that called lover will be at home?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Time for Christmas Mood is ON [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594990
Kudos: 5





	Shake Up Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My brain decided to write something happy and sappy. Enjoy This short story. I'm not used to writing something so happy. It's just... One day of their life. Or two. But it's Christmas and love.

He hated Christmas for a long time. And it was not about the holidays themselves or about their concepts. However, seeing all these couples at Christmas markets was not encouraging. Especially when you had a friend like Oikawa Tooru. He knew from the very beginning that his friend was more popular with women, could flirt with them, was handsome, and he on the other hand... He was short and had an unpleasant expression on his face. For a long time, he had been naive that women were genuinely interested in him - and not his friend. However, everything cleared up on holidays. Not too comforting to see your girlfriend in a friend's arms.  
He took a breath, trying to throw unnecessary memories from his head. This time it will be different. Surely, behind the door of his small apartment, he will not see his partner in Oikawa's arms.  
There were several reasons ... Starting with the fact that Oikawa is currently in Argentina. However, even on this point, he was insured, because it could happen that Oikawa's parents would ask him to return home for the New Year. Therefore, he himself moved from Miyagi to Nagano.  
Maybe not too ambitious. He might have chosen Tokyo at last, but he preferred to keep most of his salary in his wallet rather than to pay heaven knows how high bills.  
Okay, maybe he went here because he was in love. Who will stop him? People have many reasons to move out, love is as good an argument as any other.  
He slowly opened the door, adjusting the shopping bags to prevent accidentally lose them at the entrance.  
"LOOK OUT!!!" A voice from the inside warned him just in time to close the door and lean against it. He felt the weight of fluffy paws on his thighs, and a blast of warm air on his hands. "Hachiko, come back!"  
The dog, however, did not budge but continued sniffing the bags and his master.

Another reason he was sure this Christmas wouldn't be another nightmare was because his partner was ... a man.

"Welcome home." A warm voice spoke right in front of him.  
"Hi." He muttered amused, sending him a radiant smile. "We have a whole week to ourselves, Daichi." He couldn't hide his excitement at all.  
Daichi snorted as he pulled the dog away from him. "Who has a day off has a day off."  
Iwaizumi followed him step by step, his spirits dropping more and more. "I thought you could get this vacation this year ... They always put you on patrol during this period ..."  
The shorter dark-haired man shook his head, unable to believe that his partner might behave like a typical child who had a toy taken away from him.  
"You have Hachiko." He smiled cheerfully as he sorted purchases on their small table.  
"You promised ..."  
Sawamura with all the seriousness given to him looked at his lover and his puppy's eyes, fighting with his own giggle. When Hajime started his number with a quivering lip, he couldn't help but laugh.  
"Okay! Okay! Okay! Stop it now!"  
"How do I stop, when I gonna have to spend my days alone with my dog again, waiting for you by the window ..." Hajime with his dramatical skills started to speak making faces that only made Daichi laugh even more.  
"It was supposed to be a joke. I was supposed to tell you later that I was given the days off. But I'm still on the phone." He sighed shaking his head. "You spoil all my surprises."  
Hajime brightened as he pulled him close. "I love you!"  
The flushing brunet hid in the arms of his lover, unable to believe that he has such a soft heart for him. He used to be the terror of the club, even for his friends from the police school, and now? He turned into warm dumplings.  
"Daichi."  
Sawamura heard it. He heard it in Hajime's voice. This unspoken request to tell him about his feelings. This childish fear that it would all be over soon. Daichi couldn't do much about the bad memories of having a friend like Oikawa, since he had never had a problem like this himself.  
Okay, maybe he found it cute in a way, how Hajime becomes so tender and thirsty for love during this period.  
And maybe it didn't bother him that much.  
"I love you too, Hajime." He muttered timidly, cuddling even tighter into his lover so that he wouldn't accidentally see his red ears.

Snow slowly moved outside the window as the two men ate their lunch, discussing the day. The dog sat under the table between them waiting for his dose of love and walk.  
Daichi looked at the window smiling gently at the sight of white fluff. He would never have said it out loud, but Christmas had become his favorite season for the past three years, even though he hadn't been looking forward to it, since a few days later he has a birthday which means he gonna once again be older.

*** 4 years earlier ***

Resigned, he ran ahead, trying to avoid the crowded streets and the excess of couples that hung around on the way to the Christmas market. The last year at the police school slowly is ending his carelessness and forces him to choose a further path. Volunteering by patrolling the streets was good practice, but it was time to spread his wings like the rest of his friends from Karasuno's.  
He trotted through the park, which was exceptionally devoid of its regulars. One of the few pluses of Christmas. He turned towards a small pond to be surprised to see that someone was sitting by the shore, throwing stones into the water. The policeman's instinct had worked faster than ordinary human foresight.  
"The pond and the stones surrounding it are the property of the city ..." He began, firmly reaching into his pocket to take out his notebook to realize that he is not on patrol - on the contrary, on a private jog.  
The man stood up slowly, turning to him with a familiar expression of frustration.  
"Iwaizumi ?!" He hadn't seen him in ages, or rather since their last game in high school. Involuntarily, he blushed at the mere mention of his old days and his former fascination with Ace.  
Iwaizumi blinked in surprise, tilted his head wondering who his interlocutors were, only adding more depressive thoughts to his already weak opinion about his mediocrity.  
"It's you Sawamura. It's hard to see anything in that dim light. But you have really good eyesight that you recognized me." Iwaizumi smiled warmly putting his hands in his jacket pockets.  
Daichi blushed even more. After all, he couldn't tell him it was because he hadn't been able to forget about him so far and he knew him by heart ... Photographic memory.  
"Ha ha ha yes, yes ... That's what they teach us in the police. Ha ha ha"  
Iwaizumi did not try to sink him even more, as befits a good friend, he suggested going to some pub and relax a little.  
Did his brain read it like an invitation to a date? Yes.  
Was he trying to rationally put the idea out of his head? No.  
He swallowed all the attention the brunet devoted to him. Those green eyes fixed on him, that soft smile that popped up every time he said something funny.  
He didn't know how much beer he had poured into himself, but with each passing hour, he felt more and more relaxed (and his mind more and more engrossed in the idea of date) that he didn't even know when they'd landed outside, and he hung on to Hajime, though he wasn't that much. drunk (supposedly).  
"If Oikawa were a friend like you, I probably wouldn't have to deal with a broken heart right now." Hajime spoke with some twisted depression that didn't fit the word date. Daichi's mind did not accept this state of affairs.  
"Forget it. None of these women were worthy of you, and they probably didn't even try to give you a substitute for attention." He waved an exasperated hand, shaking his head to show his irritation.  
Hajime smiled amused by his behavior, but Daichi had a better idea to keep them happy.  
"I wouldn't betray you in my life. I love you too much to be able to look at anyone else."  
Hajime paused, staring at him in bewilderment. Daichi registered neither the surprise nor the hesitant retreat. As gently as he could in his current state, he kissed the brunet.

***Nowadays***

Daichi blushed with shame, unable to believe that he had attacked Hajime as if nothing had happened. Truly, alcohol is a terrible thing.  
"Are you so cold?" Hajime leaned towards him, touching his nose against his.  
"Um ... No ... No ... I just ... I remembered ... how we actually got together." He muttered abashed, dropping his gaze at Hachiko, who obediently stood by them.  
Hajime watched him carefully, trying to analyze his words. Usually, Daichi made himself clear about his job, but when it came to their relationship he was oddly shy.  
"Ah .... Oh yeah. It wasn't really the evening I expected to be kissed by a guy." He chuckled, pulling him to continue their walk. "Though if you hadn't, I don't know if we would be together right now. You turned my world upside down."  
"Ugh ..." Embarrassed he looked at the sky, the snow still drifted, not worrying about what was happening on the ground. "Even if I feel ashamed of my behavior then, I still don't regret it."  
"Mhmm ... Just don't drink while I'm away. I don't want you to confess your love to someone else by accident."  
Daichi gave him a resentful look, saying nothing more. He had realized that he didn't have the best head to drink and always ended up doing something that he would never do while sober. And even for his own safety, he didn't drink outside his apartment. If someone is to have fun with him, it would be better to be his lover than, for example, the commander.  
"Don't be offended. You know I'm only joking." That goddamn smile. That warm, loving smile that softened his heart to soft dumplings. He couldn't be angry with him. "You finally said yourself that you would never cheat on me." Warm lips touched his in a passionate kiss. He groaned softly, letting go of the leash, which hit the ground, releasing Hachiko slowly. The dog looked at its owners and then ran in a familiar direction enjoying the moment of freedom.  
Daichi felt his heartbeat speed up dangerously and his head felt pleasant dizziness, Hajime's hands on his neck drawing him even more towards complete destruction.

"Sergeant Sawamura!" A male voice spoke near them, scaring them away immediately. The blushing jumped away from each other, looking at the policeman in front of them and Hachiko at his side. "Um ... did your dog run away?" He stammered out, abashed, realizing that he had interrupted something far too personal. "Yes .. Even though it's Nagano do still ... Such things ... They are private ... So ... Now I will only give you a rebuke!"  
"Yes sir." Reddened, he reached for the dog's leash, not daring to meet his colleague's eyes.  
When they finally headed home, he still felt his heart racing. It had been a long time since he felt as afraid as he does now.  
"Daichi, are you okay?" Hajime spoke hesitantly behind him, watching him closely.  
"Sure I do, why not?" He replied softly, not even turning around.  
"He didn't seem offended. I'm sure you won't have to give everything up and run this time."  
"You can't be sure of that. Miyagi was supposed to be liberal too, and yet ... I didn't get a job there because of people who saw how I kissed you back then made their stupid opinion about me."  
"Daichi ..." He began shyly reaching for his hand. "Whatever happens, I will be with you. If I had to flee to the North Pole for you."  
Sawamura looked at their joined hands, slowly feeling all the fear leaving him.  
"No way in hell. Even for you, I'm not going to freeze."  
Hajime laughed as he hugged him.  
"You are so cruel."  
"Yes. I'm very badly cruel. And I want so badly to take a hot bath."  
They moved towards their home, holding hands, laughing at their silly stories, but mostly enjoying their closeness.

Hajime immersed himself in hot water, hugging the brunette, completely forgetting about his previous dilemmas. He couldn't even remember what his ex-girlfriends looked like. He doesn't know when his world began to revolve around Sawamura. Maybe it was that kiss, or maybe that night after that kiss when Daichi hold onto him whispering his love to him. Never in his life, a one-night stand was so waking up. Daichi slowly chased away his old worries and concerns, leaving him only with warm love.  
"They should do a series about us. How I Met Your Sergeant."  
Daichi grimaced as he chuckled. "Terrible name, not catchy."  
"Hmmm .... That's maybe how I got seduced by the plain captain."  
"Better ... But it should be more like ... Ace who broke the wall of my heart."  
"So it's all my fault?"  
"Of course. Who told you to be so handsome and good at volleyball?"  
He laughed, unable to believe that someone called him handsome. Maybe Sawamura did have something with his eyes if he saw him as handsome. If only high school Hajime heard this, he would probably feel joy and frustration at the same time that once again it's a man who admired him, not a woman.  
He skimmed his lips on the brunet's arms, enjoying his quiet moans. He knew his body by heart, he knew every point that made him respond perfectly. Even though Sawamura thought it was all because of Iwaizumi, Hajime knew well that in this case, he was the one who had been seduced by this captain.  
"Ah!" Daichi groaned louder as he tilted his head back, resting it on Hajime's shoulder.  
Iwaizumi took advantage of it immediately, kissing him greedily moving his hands to the lower regions of his lover.  
Finally, Christmas took on the appropriate colors.

He awoke at dawn pulling Daichi to him, who only grunted in response, still asleep. He looked at the view outside the window, which had not been curtained by yesterday's activities. Everything was covered with snow, leaving not a single scrap of soil clear of it. He smiled kissing brunet on the forehead.  
Until now, he would wake up alone in bed with a note stuck to his breakfast. Only Hachiko supported him during those hours of waiting when he would finally see Daichi again. He didn't think he was ever so dependent on his ex. With Daichi, every day was like a holiday.  
"You may not look like some romantic dreamer in the morning?" Sawamura grunted as he cuddled up to him, trying to ignore the daylight falling on their faces.  
"Happy Christmas Daichi."  
He sighed, lifting his head slightly to watch Hajime. Even after all these years, he saw him as the most handsome guy on earth.  
"Happy Holidays Hajime." He smiled warmly.  
Yes. They were happy. And that was enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> The phone rang stopping them in the middle of the kiss. Hajime grunted taking Daichi's phone looking who dared to disturb their time. Daichi wiggled under him trying to take back his phone without any results.  
> Iwaizumi grinned thrusting few times just to hear his lover's moans.  
> "Hajime~~" Daichi moaned weakly. "You meanie..."  
> "Look, how your friends love you... Even after so many years, they treat you like their captain. "  
> Hajime showed him a phone screen where he could see Karasuno members' video wishing him all the best for his birthday. Daichi smiled trying to take the phone back to write his thanks but Hajime threw it away.  
> "What are-"  
> "You gonna tell them later how grateful you're for their memory."  
> Hajime kissed him softly silencing any of his objections for this matter. His friends could wait to get his attention but his lover is too possessive to wait.


End file.
